Ginga Gaiden Mayu: Family
by NoRatCat
Summary: Sometime after the events of Ginga Gaiden Mayu, Mayu's immediate family interacts with the family she discovered after coming to Ohu.


Cross wasn't sure of this meeting to be honest. Frankly, she had never been so nervous in her life. Sure she had faced down bears, swam across an entire sea, and stared death in the face many times, but seeing the assembled puppies before her nearly made her heart leap out of her chest.

There they were, her grandchildren. Mina she recognized, the other two were her brothers obviously. Already, she could tell the one who bore resemblance to a saluki was starting to get impatient. No time like the present to break the ice.

"H-Hello there." Cross greeted. "I take it you must be Mina's brothers." She pointed a paw towards the saluki, "You're Wing right?"

"Yeah that's me." The pup replied.

"And that makes you Kuro?"

The all black furred pup fidgeted nervously. "Y-Yes maam."

A silence hit the air as the pups continued to stare up at the elder dog. "So. You're our mom's mom right?" Wing asked.

Cross looked to the side, wishing Ben was with her. Her mate could always provide her comfort in the darkest of times. But she had wanted to do this alone. Only now she was regretting it. But, this had to be broken through.

"Why yes I am." She admitted.

Wing tilted his head curiously. "Does this mean we have to call you Grandma?"

Cross had longed to hear that title be bestowed upon her. Ever since her litter with Ben had been born, she imagined the future. She pictured Minnie, or any possible mates of her sons nursing pups, having them run around play fighting, and her spoiling and doting on them. But, Minnie was dead, and Ken and George were still bachelors. It had been the child she left behind that had given her grandchildren.

"Well if you'd like. Or if you prefer you can just call me Cross." Cross answered.

Of course she couldn't overstep her bounds. Though these pups and her may have been bound by blood to her, but she wasn't sure if she had earned the right to be called "Grandma".

"Um excuse me?" Kuro piped up. "You left Mama behind when she was a puppy right?"

Cross took a swift inhale of breath. Of course Mayu had told her children of that little fact. Better they found it out now than wait until a tender moment.

"Yes. I did." Cross plainly answered.

"Why did you do that?" Kuro looked up with confused eyes. "Didn't you love Mama?"

"Yes! I loved her more than anything!" Cross forcefully answered. "Please understand, I didn't mean to hurt her. I just. I just made a bad decision, and if I could change it I would." Cross felt the pain rising up within her. Oh how she wanted to convince these pups that she wasn't some selfish bitch, only looking out for herself. "I know it may seem like I didn't love your mother, but I did. But there is no excuse for what I did." Cross finished hanging her head down in shame.

Then, in that moment, she noticed a shadow slowly approaching at her feet. Soon little black paw prints followed and looking up, she noticed they belonged to Mina. Mina stared up at Cross, her face solemn. Cross found herself staring back. Though Mina had the features of her father Bat, Cross could tell she had her mother Mayu's spirit.

"I don't hate you." Mina spoke up. "You saved me, so I know you aren't bad...Grandma."

And that one little word, caused Cross to gasp. And in that moment, she saw Mina smiling.

Kuro padded up to Cross, "I think having a Grandma would be pretty nice."

Lastly Wing barged his way in-between his siblings. "Yeah but you got to make it up to us. Just to let you know. I like treats!"

Cross chuckled to herself. She had been informed that Wing had a large appetite. "Well I'll have to see what I can do sweetie."

"Ugh Wing!" Mina let out a frustrated groan. "You're such a pig! Grandma doesn't have time to go around filling your belly!"

"So what!" Wing snapped. "I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry! You're just a piggy pig!" Mina spat back.

"Am not!" Wing retorted.

"I swear if you keep eating like you do. You're going to be so fat the ground will shake when you walk." Mina warned.

"Aww shut up!" Wing snapped.

Cross watched the display as her eldest grandson and only granddaughter argued away. Kuro leaned in closer to her as he wanted to get away from his sibling's argument. Cross knew she had to step in and stop this, but in a way, she felt complete with this moment.

A/N: Well I said I would post future stories about Ginga Gaiden Mayu, and here it is. This is the first part, more to come later.


End file.
